Too Late for My Saving Grace
by Daydreamer Di
Summary: Sonny Munroe used to have a perfect life: Her family being there with her, being on a hit TV show and having a boyfriend who loves her to death. but what happens if it gets taken away from her? Will they know the real truth about what happened? Channy
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**:** It only took me four days to complete this story. I thought of this story on my birthday which was May 21st and I didn't think of any ideas to start the one-shot until now. I still have 2 more one-shots that I am working on for Sonny With a Chance. I don't know when I am going to finish, but it will be completed before school is coming up which is on August 9th. Also, I will post the next chapter of Start of Something New, which is a Camp Rock story, soon. I'm currently waiting for my co-author's reply to the revision of the chapter. Anyway, hope you like it and remember to review after you are done reading it! Thanks.  
**

**Disclaimers**: **I do NOT own SONNY WITH A CHANCE and its CHARACTERS. I just own the plot of the story. Nothing else. I wish I did own Sonny With a Chance. then it would be something different.  


* * *

**

**Too Late for My Saving Grace**

**A Channy One-shot**

**Sonny's POV**

**You **know that feeling? That something in your life is wrong and everything changes? That is what happened to me. I used to be a good girl, being on a lifetime chance to be famous, meeting new people, having friends that would always be there for you, finding love, and having your family supporting you along the way. Now I lost everything because of that day when everything changes.

***Flashback***

**_I walked inside of So Random with a smile on my face. When everyone saw me, they started to whisper and giving me dirty looks. My smile fell slowly out of my face and looked at everyone with confusion._**

**"_I heard she's cheating on Chad." A crew member said to someone._**

**"_I heard that she hit Tawni." _**

**"_No way. I bet she did cheat on Chad."_**

**"_I think she did."_**

**_Now I'm confused. I didn't cheat on Chad and I certainly did not hit Tawni. I don't like her, but not enough to hit her. I need to find out what is going on. I walked inside the prop room and saw everyone sitting on the couch, whispering. They noticed me and stopped whispering, just looking at me._**

**"_Sonny," Marshall said, clearing his throat. "Come on and sit down. We need to talk."_**

**_I sat down on a chair, across from everyone. I looked at them. I was wondering why they were here. Did I do something wrong? I don't know. My hands are starting to get clammy. I press my hands together as I was still looking at them. I try to read their expressions._**

**_Nico was looking everywhere, avoiding my eyes. Grady was looking at me with sadness in his eyes like I did something wrong. Zora was glaring at me with hatred in her eyes. Marshall was looking at me with sorrow. Tawni was also glaring at me, mouthing the words "You are in deep trouble, Sonny" and was smirking. What did she do? I don't know._**

**_After a couple minutes of uncomfortable silence, Marshall sat up and walked over to me, touching my shoulder._**

**"_We have to let you go, Sonny. I'm sorry."_**

**_My jaw dropped. They're letting me go? I was in shock. I didn't know why._**

**"_Why?" I asked him._**

**"_We heard some rumors that you are doing illegal stuff like drugs, stealing, robbing stores & banks and more. Sonny, So Random is a show that targets teens and children. It is a privilege to be in So Random and you are using it for your personal gain to show teens to be like you. We can not let you do this to us." Nico said, shaking his head._**

**"_Do you have proof that I'm doing this?" I asked in a curious tone. _**

**"_Yes." Tawni replied, grabbing her laptop and opening the top to the page Ask Sharona._**

**_Is So Random star Sonny Munroe doing drugs? _**

**_We all know 17-year-old Sonny Munroe from So Random! She is dubbed "the most influenced person of the year" from Tween Weekly and one-part of Hollywood's IT Couple: Channy (Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe). But now she's doing drugs? Robbing banks? Stealing clothes? Cheating on Chad Dylan Cooper of Mackenzie Falls? Are these rumors true?_**

**'_I think she is doing drugs,' an anonymous person said. 'I saw her doing weed and using cocaine. I also think that she is cheating on Chad Dylan Cooper. I saw her with Blake Radisson on a date together. They were holding hands and kissing each other. I also saw her robbing a bank once and stealing clothes as she was running away, laughing."_**

**"_They are all true," a person who is close to the star said. "She always tells me about how she did the crimes and how she loves Blake."_**

**_Well, we also have photographic evidence that the star is using drugs and going on dates with Blake Radisson._**

**_There was a picture of me sniffing meth and cocaine up to my nose and smiling._**

**_Then there was a picture of me and Blake Radisson, holding hands as we were talking and smiling at each other._**

**_I guess this good girl image is now exposed. What would So Random say about the good girl after this is exposed? Will Chad break up with her? What would her family say about it? A rep of So Random did not respond to my phone call. I guess this reporter has to find out if So Random is firing her or not. _**

**_I closed the laptop and shook her head._**

**"_No. I did not do this," I exclaimed, placing Tawni's laptop on the table. "I don't do drugs. I'm not a junkie. I also don't rob stores and stealing money or clothes or all that crap. Besides, that picture of me and Blake Radisson is from years before I was starting to date Chad. Guys, you have got to believe in me." _**

**"_We can't anymore," Grady said, looking at her. "They have photographic evidence that you did this. We have already decided. Right, guys?"_**

**_Everyone agreed. _**

**"_It's time, Sonny. Pack up your stuff. This is the last day for you to be on So Random. You won't be performing with us during the show tonight." Marshall said._**

**_I sighed. I stood up and walked out of the prop room, disappointed and mad. I did not do this. I'm being framed for this and I don't know who did it. I walked towards my dressing room and saw my boyfriend for a year, Chad Dylan Cooper, leaning against the door. When he saw me walking, he straightens his form. When I approached him, he said those 4 words._**

**"_We need to talk."_**

**_I knew what those words mean. I nodded my head and opened the door to the dressing room. He gestured me to go inside first and I did. I walked inside and went to the closet where I grabbed my suitcase. I heard the door closed and locked._**

**_I tried to avoid him by pulling my clothes from the closet and putting them into my suitcase. I felt him approaching me and touched my shoulder. He grabbed one of the pair of pants that I have, out of my hand and set it aside. He grabbed my hand and sat me down on the stairs of the runway in the back of the room._**

**_Before he could opened his mouth, I said to him,_**

**"_You heard the rumors, didn't you?"_**

**_He closed his mouth and looked at me with his eyes. _**

**"_Yeah. Sonny, tell me the truth and I mean the honest truth. Did you cheat on me with Blake Radisson?" He asked me._**

**"_No, Chad. Those pictures, that was on Ask Sharona, was years ago before we started to date. Someone is framing me for this and because of it, I have to be let go on So Random." I replied, looking at him with honesty in my eyes._**

**_He sighed and grabbed a hold of my hand. _**

**"_I wish I could believe you."_**

**_I gasped and pulled my hand away from him._**

**"_What do you mean you wish you could believe me? Does that mean you don't believe me?" I asked him, my voice rising._**

**"_Sonny, I do." He started to say, but I scoffed and stood up._**

**"_No, you don't. then you wouldn't say those words. You don't believe me."_**

**_I turned my back on him and continued to pack. He groaned and walked to where I was, grabbing my shoulders and turning me around so I could see his blue eyes._**

**"_Sonny, I do believe you. But you know they have evidence to back it up. I wish I could believe you, but I feel like I can't anymore." He exclaimed, seeing tears forming his eyes. "We need to break up."_**

**_Tears were forming in my eyes and I tried to blink it out, but it keeps forming. I tried not to let him hear my voice breaking when I say those words,_**

**"_Okay. I know that I'm not good for you anymore and that I'm a junkie now. So I think it is time for you to leave. I have to pack up my stuff. I don't want to be interrupted anymore." _**

**_I let a tear drop as I grabbed Chad's hand and opened the door that was next to me. I led him outside and before he could reply to what I said, I closed the door on him. _**

**_I slid to the ground and sobbed. I can't believe this is happening to me. After a few minutes of sobbing, I picked myself up and continued to pack. While I was packing, Tawni came inside and slam the door._**

**"_So little-miss-Wisconsin is leaving us. Good. Now I can have this dressing room to myself. I hate you and you know it." She said, looking at herself in the mirror._**

**_I ignored her and continued to pack, not listening to what she says until I heard those words._**

**"_What I did to get rid of you is to tell the reporters that you did drugs, cheated on Chad, robbed banks and stole clothes."_**

**_I dropped my stuff as I slowly turn to her._**

**"_So it was you who did it." I said, gasping._**

**"_Of course it was me," She said, flipping her hair. "Who do you think did it?"_**

**_She smirked and walked to her makeup table. I walked towards her and said in a calm voice,_**

**"_Why, Tawni? Why did you do it?"_**

**"_I was the pretty one. The beautiful girl that has everything. I had the top spot for the Most Influenced Person of the Year until you came along and stole everything," She said, smiling before looking at me with disgust in her face. "Besides, I have a crush of Chad and he is about to notice me until you stole him from me. I wanted you gone and to do that, I have to tarnish your reputation of a good girl by sending fake photos of you doing drugs. I also found your old pictures with Blake Radisson. So I send it to Sharona and she was happy to do the article."_**

**"_You did all this just for a guy and jealousy?" I asked, touching my chest in the process. "I'm sorry, but you have got to be crazy. I mean, it is just a guy and besides you will have your crown back after I'm gone."_**

**"_No, I won't. I have to get rid of you in Hollywood. That's why when you try to get a job for acting, singing or dancing, you won't get the part because you are blacklisted. No one will ever believe in you again. Trust me, tell someone. Who would they believe? Innocent, sweet Tawni Hart or Druggie/Heartbreaker Sonny Munroe? Now I have to go to rehearsal. When I get back, I hope to see everything on your side GONE." She said snobby, smirking as she walked away from the dressing room._**

**_I looked at the empty spot that Tawni was and shook my head. I can't believe that Tawni would do this and for jealousy! I packed all of my stuff and walked out of the studio, not looking back as everyone was whispering and pointing at me. I found my car and found it tagged, "DRUGGIE! LIAR! HEARTBREAKER! YOU SUCK! BACKSTABBER!"_**

**_I ignored the words on my car and opened the backseat door after I unlocked it. I placed my stuff on the seat and closed the door. Then I went to the driver's door and closed it behind me. I looked at the front of the tagged windshield before I started to sob. I placed my hands over my face as I continued to sob._**

**"_Why does this have to happen to me?" I cried out._**

**_Then my phone mooed. I grabbed it out of my bag that was in the backseat and looked at the caller id. It was my mom. Uh-oh. I'm afraid of her reaction to this. I answered it anyway._**

**"_Mom?" I asked in a timid voice._**

**"_ALISON MICHELLE MUNROE! You have some explaining to do!" My mom screamed._**

**"_Mom, I can explain. I didn't do this. Tawni did this. I don't do drugs; I don't steal clothes or rob banks. I also did not cheat on Chad. Those pictures of me and Blake are from a long time ago and you saw them before I started to date Chad. You have got to believe in me."_**

**"_Sonny, I don't know who to believe anymore. There is photographic evidence to back the story up. I'm sorry, Sonny but I can't trust you anymore. I will disown you on everything except your car, your phone and the apartment we are renting. You are going to pay for that yourself."_**

**_She hung up. I slowly dropped the phone and more tears came out of my eyes. I couldn't believe it. My OWN mom doesn't believe in me. I turned on the engine and pulled out of the parking lot, don't even care of where I'm going. No one believes in me anymore. _**

***End of Flashback***

I still live in L.A and live in the same apartment, but this time mom moved out. Apparently, she's in shame that she gave birth to me. Now she's back in Wisconsin, telling people that I wasn't related to her. I'm stuck on a dead-end job, working for a department store. I have to change my name to Ali Michele, so no one knows that I was Sonny Munroe. Despite the job I have, at least it is enough to pay the rent. I disconnected my cell phone number due to the fact I had some threatening voice messages that they are leaving me.

After 2 years being on So Random, no one believes me still. People thought I was in Hollywood and homeless, singing for cash. Huh, as if. I wish they could see me now. I miss everyone. Marshall, Nico, Grady, Zora, Mom, Dad, Lucy…. Chad. I wish that they would defend me on those rumors. If they did, then this wouldn't have happened at all.

I lay down on the bed, tear-stricken. I wish this didn't happen at all. No one loves me anymore. I can't deal with this pain anymore. I got up and went to my desk. I grabbed a paper and a pen. I started to write my goodbye letter. A few drops fell onto the letter, but I continued to write.

I was done with the letter and grabbed it. I closed my fist on it, hearing the crumpling sounds it made as I was walking to the bathroom. I closed it behind me, locking the door in the process. I looked at myself in the mirror.

I saw a girl in front of me. She has dark, black bags under her brown eyes. She used to be full with curves, but now she is so thin that you can see bones sticking out of her body. She looks so old. I can't take looking at my reflection anymore and punched it, showering me with pieces of the broken mirror. My knuckles stung, but not stung enough to bleed.

I looked down and saw a perfect piece of glass from the mirror. I picked it up and investigated the piece. It is like a triangular shape and pointy in the end. It is perfect to do something suicidal.

I walked up to the tub and sit inside of it. I felt the back of my head against the wall and I started to think. Should I do this? Will someone save me?

I looked back at the shard piece of the mirror on my hand. I'm starting to regret doing this, but it is for the best. I have to do it. I turn my hand so the wrist is exposed and raise the shard glass.

**_SLASH_**

It left a cut that blood coming out of it. I felt a sudden rush over it. I cut my wrist two more times.

**_SLASH_**

**_SLASH_**

"Ahh!" I winced, holding on to my wrist.

I cut one of them too deep. I dropped the shard glass and slid down so my head touches the bottom of the tub. This is it. Goodbye, world. I know you won't miss me. What I didn't know is someone trying to break inside the bathroom door.

"**SONNY!**"

I know that voice.

"Chad."

**Chad's POV**

**_I wonder where she is now_**,** I** thought as I looked at the window of my apartment. It's funny because it is the same apartment building as Sonny used to live. Ever since the incident 2 years ago, everything changes. Chuckle City got cancelled due to low ratings and Mackenzie Falls has to cancel due to budget cuts. Now there are some hit TV series, like I care who they are. They are no better than Chad Dylan Cooper, that's what I'm saying.

Now I'm dating that blonde chick, Tawni (I think that's her name) and it has been depressing. I mean, she is mostly possessive of me with other girls.

"I have already lost you once and I got you now. I'm not going to lose you again," she said to me once after a girl tried to ask me for an autograph. Minutes later, she's in the hospital due to a broken arm. After that she never went near me ever again.

She doesn't like me to talk about Sonny in front of her. Last time I did, she almost threw a knife at me. Good thing I ducked and it hit the door. I want to break up with her, but I'm afraid of what she will do to me when I tell her this. I wonder where Sonny is now and I hope she is doing well. I wish I could find proof that she didn't do this, but how?

I heard the door opened and I hid behind a corner and pulled out my camcorder, just in case if there is something that I could prove that Sonny is innocent or something. I saw Tawni talking to someone on her cell phone.

"Have you seen Sonny Munroe? Good. I'm glad she's gone. She was in the way of what I wanted: being the prettiest and gorgeous girl from So Random, being the Most Influenced Person of the Year, and having Chad Dylan Cooper as a boyfriend." She said, laughing.

My mouth dropped. Tawni did this? Ugh, why did I not believe her? She was telling the truth the whole time. Good thing I'm recording this right now.

"Trust me; he doesn't even know that I started the rumors about her cheating on him with Blake Radisson, that she is a druggie and steal stuff. He is so gullible."

That's it. I closed it and came out of my corner, saying,

"Really, Tawni?"

She looked at me in shock before going back to her phone call.

"He just came home. We are busted. Talk to you later."

She pressed end and said so sweetly as she was walking up to me,

"Hello, sweetie."

She tried to give me a hug, but I push her away.

"Don't 'Hey, Sweetie' me. I know that you did this." I said to her, looking at her with shame.

"What do you ever mean, Chad?" She asked me in a sweet, innocent tone.

"Drop the sweet and innocent act, your jig is up. You know what you did."

"What did I do?"

"You sent the rumors about Sonny doing all those stuff and you know it."

"No, I did not." She lied, looking around as she was trying to avoid Chad's eyes.

"Yes, you did and I have proof." I said, reaching to my pocket and pull out the camcorder. I turned it back on, not letting her know that it was recording everything she is saying.

That made her look up to see it. She looked at it before looking back at me.

"Chad, you don't understand. I have to do it. I have to. She was in the way. You are in love with me, not her." She said, walking up to me slowly.

"No, I don't. I don't love you."

She gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. I continued, ignoring her presence.

"That's right. I don't love you. You are stupid, conceited, dumb and uncaring. You are always jealous when girls come up to me. You don't even want me talking about **HER **and you know who she is. You hated her because she is sweeter than you. She is better than you during So Random. You were so jealous by the fact that she is more popular than you that you made up those rumors so she would lose fans and everyone she loved, didn't you?"

She didn't answer. I gritted my teeth and slammed my hand on the wall. It stings, but I saw her jump at the sound.

"Did you?" I said in a deadly tone.

"Yes, I did. I did it because I was jealous of her. Why did she have to be on So Random? I hate it when Marshall chose her. Everyone loves her, but not me."

I turned it back off and scoffed. I walked away from her.

"At least he doesn't know that her apartment is right next to hers." She mumbled in a hushed tone, not knowing that I heard it.

I stopped. What? She lied about it? I walked back to the living room and screamed,

"**WHAT? SHE WAS LIVING RIGHT NEXT TO OURS AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING?**"

She didn't answer, huffing instead. That was the final straw. I walked to the door and opened it. I turned back to her and said,

"You better be gone when I come back and if she's dead, I swear I'll blame it on you."

I walked out across the hall, not caring to hear her response and stopped at Sonny's door. I knocked on the door. No one didn't answer it. Curious. I thought her mom was still living here. I knocked again, saying,

"Sonny?"

I still didn't get a response. I walked backwards and then running towards the door, kicking it.

It opened and I looked around the apartment. It was a mess. Stuff everywhere. Does Sonny clean this place up anymore? No time, Cooper. I have to find her. I check the kitchen. She wasn't there. Her room. No, but it was a pigsty filled with clothes and blankets.

What did you do to yourself, Sonny? Then I heard a wince in the bathroom. I walked towards the bathroom. I turned the knob. It was locked.

"**SONNY!**" I screamed, jiggling the door.

"Chad." A muffled voice responds.

"**HOLD ON, SONNY!**"

I walked up to the wall that was behind me and ran up to the door, kicking it in the process. The door slammed opened. I walked inside and was horrified.

There was my beautiful Sonny in the bathtub, wrists slashed opened as blood was dripping out from the wounds. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling. Oh, no. I ran to her, pulling her up from the tub. I checked her pulse…. There was none.

No, no. no. no. This can **NOT** be happening to me right now. No, she can not be dead.

"Sonny. No. You can not die on me right now," I said to her as I pulled her to my arms. "Sonny. Wake up."

There was no response. I dropped to my knees, tears pouring out of my eyes. I laid her down inside the bathtub. I closed my eyes for a minute, thinking that it was all a dream and that she would wake up. But when I opened my eyes to look at her, she didn't wake up. I was too late.

Then I noticed something inside her left fist. I uncurled her fist, gently and it was a crumpled-up paper ball. I pulled it out of her palm and opened it up. It was a letter.

**_To who may be concern,_**

**_If you are reading this right now, I am dead. I am finally gone from this world. 2 years ago, I was having a perfect life. Being on So Random with Zora, Nico, Grady and Tawni. Having a wonderful boyfriend named Chad Dylan Cooper. My mom being there with me to share the dream. But then one day, it all shattered when a rumor came out that says that I cheated on Chad with one of my ex-boyfriends, Blake Radisson. It also says that I was doing drugs, rob banks and steal clothes. I did not do those things. I was being framed and do you want to know who it is? It is Tawni Hart. Turns out that she was jealous of me. I lost everything. My heart, my job, my family. I lost it. Now I'm living in the same apartment that I lived while having the dream, except my mom is gone. She is too ashamed of me. The only guy that I really loved is now going out with the girl that started the whole thing. That broke my heart. Now I'm done with everything in my life. No one cares about little, poor Sonny Munroe anymore. No one will miss me. _**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Alison Michele Munroe or Sonny for short._**

**_P.S. I love you, Chad Dylan Cooper and I always will. _**

There were teardrops inside the letter. I re-crumpled it up and dropped it. I leaned towards her, caressing her face. I can't believe that she is gone. Now… I'm gone.

**Third Person POV**

**3 days later…**

**The **truth has finally revealed. Sonny Munroe was innocent and Tawni Hart was blamed for everything that happened. No one trusted Tawni anymore and never shown her face in Hollywood ever since. Unfortunately, Sonny Munroe wasn't there to see it and so did Chad Dylan Cooper.

* * *

**That's the end of Too Late for My Saving Grace. If you hate the ending, tell me. I'm thinking about an alternative ending for this one-shot, but that depends if you guys don't like the ending. Click on the review button below and tell me all about it. I hope you like this story! Also, please pray for my father. He is in the hospital right now and I don't know why. I just found this out now. It's really sad. Anyway, thank you.**

**-Di aka TeamBoyRobotUSA**


	2. AE 1: Everyday It Will Rain -Revised-

**Author's Note: **I am **BACK** from a long hiatus from here. I was really focusing on finishing up my High School years, so hope you understand. Well, I was thinking about leaving this story without a happy ending, but a recent review got me to change my mind. That review got me a great idea and I decide to use that idea that the reviewer put on that review. so give thanks to **Cabotlove **for the idea! I will use **HALF** of the idea because I have another idea that could have another alternative ending. I got the title from **BRUNO MARS' IT WILL RAIN**! If you hadn't listen to the song before, you should **REALLY** listen to it. It is amazing!

**Disclaimers:** I **DO NOT OWN** the characters and setting of **_Sonny With a Chance _**and the **IDEA** for this **ALTERNATIVE ENDING**. The credits goes to Disney while the idea goes to Cabotlove. I **DO, HOWEVER, OWN THIS PLOT!**

**[05/31/2013: This chapter, I have removed the lyrics to the song because of copyright reasons with this site. I might have an idea for another one... but this time, maybe a Happy Ending?]**

* * *

**Alternative Ending 1: Everyday, It Will Rain**

**Chad's POV**

**I** heard a wince in the bathroom. I bet it was Sonny. I walked towards it and turned the knob. It was locked.

"SONNY!" I screamed, jiggling the door.

"Chad." A muffled voice responds.

"HOLD ON, SONNY!"

I walked up to the wall that was behind me and ran up to the door, kicking it in the process. The door slammed opened. I walked inside and was horrified.

There was my beautiful Sonny in the bathtub, wrists slashed opened as blood was dripping out from the wounds. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling. Oh, no. I ran to her, pulling her up from the tub. I checked her pulse…. I heard a faint pluse, My heart starts to beat faster as I place her into my arms and started to run out of the apartment in a heartbeat.

I saw Tawni walking out of the door and immediately stood in front of the path, preventing me from walking any further.

"Tawni, move." I said, gritting my teeth as she shook her head in response.

"I'm not moving, I'm not letting you save her." She replied, looking at me with hate in her eyes. "She's not worth saving."

"She is. She is definitely someone worth saving. Now let me go or else I'll sent out the recording of the confessions and more videos of the crucial evidence to police."

"What videos?" She asked innocently and I rolled my eyes at the statement.

"Cut the bullshit, Tawni and let me go!" I yelled out and that made her jump to the side of the hallway. This is my chance to escape and I took that chance, running past Tawni who was frozen in shock by my tone, but recovered when she screamed out,

"You will regret it, Chad Dylan Cooper! You will see!"

_Yeah, right. I won't. Right now, I need to save Sonny,_ Chad thought as he ran out of the apartments and to the hospital that was a couple blocks from there. _I will save you, Sonny. Don't leave me here alone._

_*A couple hours later*_

I was pacing back and forth outside the surgery room. Once the doctors and nurses saw me with Sonny in my arms, they immediately rush to me and pulled Sonny out of my arms while two nurses pulled a stretcher and placed her on there. I went by her side, gently holding her hand as they started to roll her down to the surgery room, talking to one of the doctors that was besides one of the nurses, leading the way.

***FLASHBACK***

_"She's really pale." One of the nurses said, looking at her face while wheeling her down and checking her pulse. "But not enough for a pulse."_

_"She doesn't have that much blood in her, doctor!" the other nurse exclaimed, seeing the dried blood stains on Sonny's wrist and clothes. "I don't think she can survive this!"_

_"Reel her to the surgery room, stat!" The doctor responded quickly to the nurses who nodded their heads in response before looking at me with seldom on his face._

_He touched my shoulder that made him look at him before looking down at her pale face, touching it as I spoke,_

_"Please be okay. I need you here. Don't leave me."_

_I let go of her hand as the doctor pulled me to the side while the nurses continued to reel her down to the surgery room, leaving me and the doctor alone in the hallway. It was a dead silence until I broke it off._

_"What's wrong, doctor...?" I stuttered, really didn't know what the doctor's name was until I heard him chuckle and replied,_

_"Underwood, Darren Underwood."_

_"Doctor Underwood," I finished, looking at the doctor's expressions which was happy at first, but turned seldom the next when he spoke,_

_"I don't think your friend is going to make it."_

_I cringed at the words and I try not to let my voice break when I said,_

_"Is there any possible way to save her?"_

_I could tell that he was hesitating and tears started to form._

_"Please, Dr. Underwood." I sniffled, not caring that tears started streaking on my cheeks. "I love this girl and I would do anything to save her life."_

_I could see him thinking hard and long until his face lit up and turned to me with a small smile on his face._

_"There is one way, but I don't know if it will work. But let's try it and see."_

_My face lit up as I hugged the doctor who was startled by my actions, but patted my back before letting go and continuing,_

_"We can give her a blood transfusion which is a procedure that blood can be given to her through a IV on one of her blood vessels, but it's risky because it can cause allergic reactions, viruses & infectious diseases and even lung injury that can cause her to die."_

_"I'll take that risk." I spoke in a determined tone. "As long if it will save her."_

_Dr. Underwood nodded and walked to the surgery room with a determined look on his face as he pushed the_ _doors open._

***End Flashback***

What if Dr. Underwood couldn't save her? What if she died during the blood transfusion? If she dies... I don't know what to do. I heard the doors open and I looked up to see him walking out, no emotion on his face as he walked towards me.

I looked at him with hopeful eyes as he gave out a smile.

"She survived through the transfusion. She just needs to be in the hospital for a couple days to see if the effects happened."

I put out the biggest smile I ever smiled before I saw the same nurses running out of the surgery room in a panic, looking around and running towards Dr. Underwood. One of the nurses grabbed his shoulder and whispered in his ear. His eyes buggered out and looked at me apologetically before turning around and running back to the room. I tried to follow him, but the nurses held me back.

"What's going on?" I yelled out, confused about why Dr. Underwood run away from me until I just realized something...

"Sonny?" I whispered for the doctor to hear, but he didn't listen and kept on running towards the surgery room. "What's going on?"

The question refers to the two nurses that are holding me back which they weren't responding because they were too busy holding me back instead of answering my question. I tried to get out of their hold, but I couldn't. Their grips were too strong. I can only silently watch the doctor opened the doors to the surgery room helplessly as I can only pray for her to be alright.

When the doctor finally came out, there was blood all over his scrubs and I instantly knew.. like he was reading my mind, he spoke:

"She's gone. I'm so sorry."

I stared at the wall in front of me, deadly silent. Dr. Underwood was really concerned because as he tried to touch my shoulder to see if I was alright, I snapped and punched the wall behind me before collapsing into deep sobs, my hands covering my head as I slid down.

I felt the doctor's hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him to see pity in his brown eyes. His hand went inside his pocket and pulled out a crumbled ball of paper. He held it in front of me to get and I looked at it with confusion on my face. I didn't know what it was. Should I really get it? What is it?

Dr. Underwood could sense my hesitation and continued to speak,

"I found this under Sonny's fist. I think she wants you to read it."

"You know Sonny?" I asked curiously, my eyes widening in the process. I didn't know that he knew Sonny.

"Sonny Munroe was my patient before. She got into an accident a year ago by someone who was purposely trying to kill her. It didn't work though since she was conscious and alive. She was using the name, Ali Michelle before we found her true identity. She didn't want anyone to know that she was here since you know what happened with her, the scandal.."

_That wasn't really true after all_, I thought bitterly as I heard the doctor continuing his sentence.

"So we kept it a secret, just a doctor-patient confidential. Anyway, you should read that and don't worry. I did not read it. Besides, I'm needed back in the surgery room. I'll leave you alone."

He placed it next to me before leaving me alone with it. I turned to the side and looked at it with curiosity. This is the only piece of her I have left. I'm still unsure if I should open it or not. My mind is telling me no, but my heart said otherwise. But I need to know about her and how she is since the scandal happened. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before re-opening them and grasped the ball. I start to unballing it and once it's straightened, I started to read it.

**_To who may be concern,_**

**_If you are reading this right now, I am dead. I am finally gone from this world. 2 years ago, I was having a perfect life. Being on So Random with Zora, Nico, Grady and Tawni. Having a wonderful boyfriend named Chad Dylan Cooper. My mom being there with me to share the dream. But then one day, it all shattered when a rumor came out that says that I cheated on Chad with one of my ex-boyfriends, Blake Radisson. It also says that I was doing drugs, rob banks and steal clothes. I did not do those things. I was being framed and do you want to know who it is? It is Tawni Hart. Turns out that she was jealous of me. I lost everything. My heart, my job, my family. I lost it. Now I'm living in the same apartment that I lived while having the dream, except my mom is gone. She is too ashamed of me. The only guy that I really loved is now going out with the girl that started the whole thing. That broke my heart. Now I'm done with everything in my life. No one cares about little, poor Sonny Munroe anymore. No one will miss me._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Alison Michele Munroe or Sonny for short._**

**_P.S. I love you, Chad Dylan Cooper and I always will._**

There were teardrops inside the letter and I instantly felt the pain that she was dealing with for the past two years since the incident happened. I re-crumpled it up and dropped it. I fished out my cell phone from my pocket and pressed the number 2. It automatically dialed the numbers for me and I heard it ring. One ring... two rings before a voice picked up.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey, it's Chad here. I want you to send those recordings and videos to the police station. Tawni Hart doesn't deserve to walk in these streets anymore."

"_You sure? Because once I sent them, there's no turning back._"

"I'm sure and oh, she's gone in case if you were wondering."

"_I'm so sorry, Chad."_ Those words, I hate so much.

"I don't need your pity. Just sent them the recordings and videos." I barked out at the person before hanging up on the voice, placing my cell phone down and putting my knees towards my chest. I placed my head on top and started to cry again. I lost my true love and there's nothing I can do to save her. _I'm so sorry, Sonny. I could have been there earlier so I could save you on time. I love you so much..._

As I was crying, the sunlight outside disappeared and started to rain. I didn't hear the thunderstorm or how the rain was pattering onto the window. All I know is that **everyday, it will rain** because I lost her.

**The End**

* * *

Sorry if you wanted this alternative ending to be happy. To be honest, I don't want it to be happy. When I first wrote this story, I already thought in my mind that this story wouldn't be happy. I'm not changing that thought because this story deserves a sad ending. I wrote it sad, so if you want a happy ending... you just have to imagine it because I'm not making this happy even with the alternative endings. So sorry. I am replacing the author's note with this chapter, so if you **ALREADY** reviewed the author's note: You have to submit an anonymous review for this chapter, so it wouldn't be duplicated. Hope you like the alternative ending. If not, then I have one more set for you! But you have to review if you want it to happen! Love you guys!

**[05/31/2013: I might change my mind about not making the alternative ending to be happy, but it's all up to you guys if you want it to happen.]**

-**Daydreamer Di**


End file.
